<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street Fucker II by Maxbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978119">Street Fucker II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass'>Maxbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Fucker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Army, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her previous encounter with Chun-Li in China and Juri in Korea, Marcella finally comes back echausted but she is not allowed much rest and is on her way to Chicago and London afterwards, she hopes that it will be a lot less exhausting than her previous trips and is on her way soon but will it be the quiet trip she desires?</p><p>Follow up to the first Street Fucker story, this will be a small series and I hope you will enjoy the ride.</p><p>Characters:<br/>Marcella Highthorn (Female) © Maxbass<br/>Crimson Viper &amp; Cammy White © Capcom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Fucker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Street Fucker II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she arrives home the next morning, Marcella falls on her bed completely exhausted from her vacation or it felt more like a fuckation. Her vagina has just recovered from the rough fucking from Chun-Li and Juri who had worn her out incredibly. “Is this going to happen during the whole trip?” she wonders for a second when she receives a text message from the agency with the details for her next trip.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll be heading to the USA and England next and one of them being an army base now that could be interesting” she tells herself when she notices the date. “Damn! I only have one day to prepare and rest before I’ll have to leave the next day” she curses and quickly unpacks and cleans her clothes and starts to get ready for her next trip.</p><p>Two days later and the redheaded woman is on her way to Chicago first, she flips through several websites to see what the local attractions are for some fun sightseeing. Based on this, she makes her itinerary and grabs her luggage once she lands. Then she sees a man carrying a sign with her name on it and he guides her to a car which takes her to her hotel where she checks in for the next three days.</p><p>Marcella is uncertain whether she should sleep off the jetlag first or go visit a museum or such when her eyes catches a leaflet for Millennium Park which has several sight to see close to it, which is on her itinerary, and one of them being the Art Institute of Chicago. “That looks interesting, nice and quiet and a way to get some culture before going to see the clubs and such tomorrow” she thinks while she gets dressed appropriately when she remembers to wear the armband that she was told to wear at all times during her trip.</p><p>The receptionist calls her a cab and ten minutes later she is on her way.</p><p>“This looks promising” she thinks when looks at the lion standing guard in front of the museum which catches her eye first as it get slowly dark when suddenly someone shouts her name “MARCELLA!”. This gets her attention immediately since she knows no one that lives here when she sees a woman with a slightly tanned skin and red hair that is braided in a long ponytail swinging left and right from her back. This unknown woman wears glasses with yellow glass while wearing something business like with a tie between her exposed cleavage who looks at the other redhead.</p><p>“I am glad I found you, I hope you are ready for a fight or get your pussy pounded” the unknown woman shouts at her “I am Crimson Viper and your next opponent” Crimson says while she takes her fighting stance and Marcella notices that some electricity sparks from the woman’s gloves when out of nowhere another referee appears who starts a fight Marcella has never agreed to….again.</p><p>Just when she is about to let out a sigh and pretends she could defend herself, Marcella buckles and everything goes black in front of her eyes as she collapses from the electrified glove punching her in the stomach. She buckles over and drops to the floor when Crimson looks down wondering if she has overdone it before she grabs the woman. “I expected a little more from the woman chosen by her” Crimson thinks before she takes Marcella to her secret office at a CIA compound where she lays the woman down.</p><p>Marcella wakes up and finds herself completely naked on top of a deck while she sees Crimson standing there with a huge pecker in hand while she jerks herself off. “Mmm you’re such a hot bitch, I am going to make you a mommy” she groans and then releases her semen all over the woman’s snatch when Marcella realizes that she is completely naked on a desk when she sees the lust in those eyes who stares at her directly.</p><p>“Mmm good, you’re awake” Crimson grins and grabs Marcella by the ankles to pull her in. That hard girlcock goes in deep into the woman’s cunt which was lubricated by that seed. Her pussy gets stretched by that fat pole making her gasp “aaah not again”  she moans lewdly immediately, it feels that her encounters with Chun-Li and Juri changed her to readily take these huge peckers attached to dickgirls as her lower lips wrap snuggly around that beast.</p><p>“Wow, never had someone who could take this dick and not pass out” the dickgirl purrs sweetly “mmm I will enjoy making you a mommy like me” Before Marcella could respond, Crimson begins to move her dick inside and moves her hips back and forth. The woman looks into the wild lust filled eyes of the shemale who looks down while holding her by the knees. “Mmm aah god your cunt feels so good aaah like it was made for dicks like mine” the agent growls lustfully and unable to control her lust as her hips pump wildly like a beast possessed.</p><p>“Oh my god why is this feeling good already aaah fuck I don’t know what it is but aaah I can’t stop myself anymore” Marcella moans lewdly when the words coming from Viper reminded her that she has not stopped ovulating after those last two came inside her repeatedly. It seems that her body reacts favorably to dickgirls as she moans lewdly with that pole now deep into her womanhood before it enters her womb.</p><p>This sends Marcella over the edge because all she can think of now is girlcock and how much she desires it. She does not know why but she knows that she desires them when they are near her. “Please more, Miss Viper! Aaaah it feels so good aah please fuck me hard and deep and dump as much of your seed inside me as you desire!” the female redhead begs submissively which only fuels the lust rage of pent up sex.</p><p>“Oh I will my little cumdumpster fuck this pussy is special mmm going to enjoy you as much as I can before you have to go and I can’t cum anymore! It has been far too long since I could cut loose and I am going to enjoy it to the fullest, my sweet and hot breeding cow” Crimson moans and howls in pleasure while her thick throbbing dick spews her hot pre into the woman’s womb already. “It has been too long! I can’t hold on much longer! Aaah prepare to become the mother of my children!” Crimson growls heatedly before she rams her dick in all the way and she starts to unload deep into Marcella’s womb.</p><p>“Mmm now that was a nice first load” Crimson grins while she keeps her hard shaft buried deep into Marcella’s cervix “but I am far from done, I have months of pent up cum to pump into your slutty body, your filthy whore!” and starts to move her hips roughly again.</p><p>After many hours the two are finally exhausted as the lay there on a couch while the room is covered in the shemale’s jizz when Crimson finally looks satisfied and less consumed by lust. “Mmm ever since I was given this dick, my desires and lust have been building up after my last loss. It got pretty much to the point that I could not see my daughter anymore like a mother but like sex-craved predator so I got away from her before it became too much but thanks to you I can go and see her again…until the lust becomes too much and I will hunt for your cunt again” she tells her but she giggles after that part.</p><p>It kind of made the shemale looks so cute and her story so endearing that Marcella could not help but kiss Crimson deeply on the lips before those lips part after a few minutes while Marcella passes out from exhaustion. “I think she will be able to handle more in time” Crimson thinks while her finger gently rubs over Marcella’s cheek before she makes a call to have Marcella brought back to her hotel.</p><p>The redhead opens her eyes and finds herself in her hotel room while she smells like cum all over. “God I need a shower” Marcella thinks while feeling sore like hell as she slowly crawls towards the bathroom. After the shower she drops to the floor and falls fast asleep and wakes up late in the afternoon, she decides to go sightseeing for whatever time she has remaining before she has to go to Royal Artillery Barracks in London.</p><p>After one more day she collects her clothes and puts it in her suitcase and two hours later she is on the plane towards London where it lands in less than eight hours before the driver, that was waiting for her, takes her to the Royal Artillery Barracks where she will stay for a day at one of the barracks for the day.</p><p>When she arrives she looks around and feels in awe at all that she sees when the car stops and the door is opened by one the soldiers when a woman smiles and greets her. The woman has blue eyes and has blonde pigtails. She has a scar on her left cheek and wears a green thong Leotard with a delta triangle symbol on her breast. This woman has green military paint on her legs and brown boots. The blonde appears as being trained and has exercised for a long time since she has a very muscular build.</p><p>“Welcome to the Royal Artillery Barracks, I am Cammy White and I’ll be your guide here. If you would please follow me, I’ll first take you to your barrack where you will be staying with me at” Cammy says excitedly as she walks up front and after a few minutes she opens the door and lets Marcella walk inside.</p><p>When Marcella puts her suitcase on the bed, she hears a sound that sounds like clothes falling onto the floor which makes her think “it’s not what I think it is…is it?” The woman gulps and slowly turns around to see Cammy stand there completely naked and sporting a huge dick with balls to match. “When she gave me this dick I first thought I could be one of the boys since I like to look at girls as well but none of the girls would ever like to be with me…especially when they see this dick but now you’re hear and I am going to fuck you so hard it will leave your head spinning” Cammy tells her before she closes in and rips all the clothes off of Marcella’s body.</p><p>“Not again and what does she mean with she gave her that dick” Marcella thinks before she gets forced on her knees and that thick crotch gets rubbed on her face. “Take the scent of my sweaty balls! Hear them churn as they ache to fill you up with their content! Smell my dick before it enters you and makes your cunt its home!” the soldier says in an almost mocking tone while grinding her balls and dick on the girls face who wants to go but is kept there in place by those powerful hands.</p><p>“No use getting away, you might as well enjoy it and lick my musky cock clean before I fuck you hard and deep” The blonde shemale says and growls happily when Marcella’s tongue starts to lick her dick and suck on her balls. “Mmm good girl, Mistress Cammy is going to fill you up with her cum over and over again, my slut!” the twin-tailed dickgirl growls while that thick pole gets semi flaccid but completely lubed up when Cammy pulls away and pushes Marcella on the floor.</p><p>“Mmm I always had a sensitive ass so you better worship it” the soldier says while she goes down and rubs her thick ass along Marcella’s lips. “Kiss my ass, skank! Then worship it properly” she orders and Marcella starts to kiss that fat ass leaving several lipstick marks on it before she starts to lick that rim. Cammy seems to love that and it makes her girlcock get completely erect.</p><p>“Such a good slut, now bend over that bed! I am going to rape that ass of yours first!” the soldier orders and Marcella gulps as she weakly obeys the powerful dickgirl. Cammy smiles wickedly while one of her hands grabs Marcella’s hips while the other helps her shaft aim at that tiny hole. Then without warning she rams that cock balls deep inside that tiny pucker which makes Marcella squirm but it seems to make the blonde only harder and fiercer.</p><p>As soon as Marcella starts to moan, Cammy spanks that fat ass and grunts lustfully “mmm such a good girl aaah so glad I can finally use this dick aaah no one that got on this world trip ever got passed the first two if at all so I am really horny and I am going to take it all out on you!” Marcella could feel the other hand on her other hip and Cammy starts to fuck her hard and deep without mercy. She could feel the pent up frustrations in those powerful thrusts while her insides got beat by that meat club hard.</p><p>“Mm oh yes take it aaah take all of my dick aah!” Cammy growls and moans like a wild animal as all those dickgirls have been so far. “Oooh yes yes once I cum I am going to pound your cunt next and shoot all my seed deep into your slutty womb! Aaaah paint it in my semen until you don’t know who the daddy of your child is!” she says while furiously pounds the woman who moans and howls like a woman possessed as they become more attuned at their wild desires.</p><p>Then they both roar and Cammy unloads her seed deep into the woman’s asshole. It is so much cum that some of it spills from Marcella’s lips and onto the bed when Cammy pulls out of that pale white ass and gives it a few stinging smack leaving her hand print on that thick bubble butt. “Oh yes you were really made for this, I am going to pound all of my sexual frustrations into you, my bitch” Cammy grunts before ramming her dick deep into the woman’s breeding hole and she starts to pound it furiously.</p><p>They rut until they both pass out and Marcella got drenched into Cammy’s seed like the other dickgirls did to stake their claim on her.</p><p>Cammy is the first to wake up and feels completely satisfied, she turns towards Marcella and kisses her lips gently unlike how she treated the girl before. “You are a sweetheart for taking all my sexual frustrations, you might even say I have fallen for you as I assume the others did as well” she giggles while she grabs Marcella’s phone and goes through the directory to find three names there she knows. “Chun Li, Juri Han and Crimson Viper? Very impressive, you might be the one we have been waiting for” Cammy whispers softly before she puts her contact info in there as well followed by sending Marcella’s contact info to her phone.</p><p>“Good luck on your next fight” she tells Marcella as she drifts away.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>